Ghostfacers
Ghostfacers ist die dreizehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean sind die Stars einer düsteren Reality-Show namens "Ghostfacers", welche von der Jagd nach dem Paranormalen berichtet. Ed Zeddmore und Harry Spengler haben eine grundlegend andere und manchmal gewalttätige Serie voller Gotteslästerung erfunden, die sie ins Haus Morton bringt, einem verlassenen Gelände, welches jedes Jahr zu einem der am meisten heimgesuchten Orte Amerikas wird. Jedoch wird ihr Team nach und nach auf eine entsetzliche Art und Weise verkleinert, die nicht ins Fernsehen passt, und sie merken, dass sie kein Land mehr sehen können. Handlung Harry Spengler und Ed Zeddmore sind auf einem Demotape zu sehen, mit dem sie ihre Show, die die Welt verändern wird, genannt "Ghostfacers!", bewerben. Das Intro der Show beginnt, in dem die Darsteller, Dean und Sam eingeschlossen, vorgestellt werden. Es folgt ein Treffen der Ghostfacers – Kenny Spruce, Eds Adoptivschwester Maggie und Alan Corbett. Als nächstes wollen sie das Morton-Haus besuchen, welches alle vier Jahre das Haus mit den meisten Geistern wird. Als sie ihre Sitzung haben, werden sie von Eds Vater unterbrochen. Sie gehen zu dem Haus und Dean und Sam fahren mit dem Impala vor. Die Ghostfacers bauen ihr Basecamp auf und teilen sich in zwei Teams. Das erste, Ed und Corbett, versucht den Geist zu kontaktieren, während das zweite, Harry, Spruce und Maggie, Flux-Scans durchführt und sogar etwas entdeckt, was sogleich wieder verschwindet. Harry findet eine tote Ratte und rennt um sein Leben. Dann entdecken Dean und Sam das Team. Die beiden wollen Ausweise der Filmemacher sehen, doch dann erwähnt Ed, dass er Dean und Sam kennt. Sam erkennt ihn von den Hellhounds wieder, doch Dean will nur wissen, wo Eds Partner ist. Unterdessen bemerkt das andere Team in einem Raum starke Temperaturänderungen und sieht einen Geist, der erschossen wird. Sam hat Recherchen angestellt und zeigt den anderen, dass viele Leute in diesem Haus verschwunden sind. Das zweite Team kommt panisch angerannt und erzählt von dem Geist. Dean und Sam wollen, dass die Ghostfacers verschwinden, doch Maggie spielt ab, was von der Kamera aufgenommen wurde. Die Brüder glauben, dass das eine Todesschleife ist und dass etwas noch gefährlicheres dafür verantwortlich ist. Natürlich wollen die Ghostfacers nicht gehen, doch plötzlich bemerken sie, dass Corbett nicht mehr da ist. Dieser versucht gerade mit dem Geist zu kommunizieren. Jedoch bekommt er nicht mit, dass der Geist bereits hinter ihm steht. Es ist 23:59 Uhr und die anderen hören ihn nur noch schreien… In dem Raum, in dem sie sich befinden, ist Corbett nicht und so schicken Dean und Sam die anderen weiter und suchen selbst nach dem Vermissten. Jedoch merken sie schnell, dass alle Eingänge verschlossen sind. Derjenige, der Corbett das angetan hat, will nicht, dass die anderen verschwinden können. Jetzt flackern alle elektrischen Geräte und die Leute sehen einen Geist, auf den ein unsichtbarer Zug zufährt und der durch die Wand geschleudert wird. Dean und Sam wissen immer noch nicht, warum Menschen, die nicht einmal hier gestorben sind, als Geister in diesem Haus herumschwirren. Sam findet eine Urkunde, auf der steht, dass Daggett, der letzte Besitzer des Hauses, 1964 an einem Herzinfarkt starb und davor Hausmeister in einem Krankenhaus war. Dean findet kleine Schilder, die an die Füße der Toten des Krankenhauses gehängt werden. Es sind genau die Tode, die sie in dem Haus immer sehen. Daggett, so Dean und Sam, hat Leichen im Haus versteckt, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Maggie sucht unterdessen Corbett, doch die anderen können sie finden. Wieder merken sie, dass ein Geist kommt… diesmal ist Sam verschwunden. Dean und die anderen suchen nach den Verschwundenen. Plötzlich küssen sich Maggie und Harry. Ed findet die beiden zusammen und jagt dann Harry. Die beiden werden von Dean auseinandergebracht. Alan und Sam wachen, angebunden an einen Stuhl, auf. Daggett sagt, dass der Schmerz bald aufhören würde und sticht Alan etwas durch den Hals. Unterdessen suchen die anderen weiter nach den beiden. Dean realisiert, dass Daggett während des Kalten Kriegs in Angst lebte und sich sicherlich einen Bunker gebaut hat. Währenddessen setzt Daggett Sam ein Partyhütchen auf. Bei den Suchern wird plötzlich eine Tür zwischen Dean und Kenny und den anderen geschlossen. Dean sagt, die Eingeschlossenen müssten sich in einem Salzkreis aufhalten. Ed hat nun nichts mehr dagegen, wenn Harry etwas mit seiner Schwester anfängt. Dann kommt wieder eine Erscheinung, diesmal ist es Alan. Unterdessen spricht Kenny Dean auf seine zwei letzte Monate an, die er noch zum Leben hat. Doch Dean will über so etwas nicht in einer Reality-Show sprechen. Dann ist die Tür zum Bunker gefunden und Dean schießt auf Daggetts Geist. Dann finden sie die restlichen Leichen seiner Geburtstagsopfer. Sam meint, dass Daggetts Problem die Einsamkeit war, weshalb er Menschen tötete, sie zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier einlud und sich dann selbst umbrachte. Dann verrät Dean, dass seine Pistolenkugeln aus Salz bestanden. Ed schlägt den anderen vor, Alan aus seiner Todesschleife zu befreien. Er geht aus dem Salzkreis hinaus und spricht zu seinem Freund, während Sam versucht, die Tür einzuschlagen. Wieder kommt Daggett, doch diesmal schießt Sam auf ihn. Ed sagt Harry, dass Alan etwas für ihn gefühlt habe, weshalb er Alan aus der Todesschleife holen will. Er steigt aus dem Kreis heraus und sagt Alan, dass er für ihn und das Team viel bedeutete. Außerdem entschuldigt er sich für den Mist, den er erzählt hat und bittet Corbett um Hilfe. Wieder kommt Daggett, doch Corbett greift ihn an, woraufhin sich beide in Luft auflösen. Auf dem Demotape sagen Ed und Harry, dass sie zwar einen Freund verloren, aber neue Verbündete gefunden hätten. Sie zeigen ein Video von Alan, in dem er sagt, dass all seine Träume in Erfüllung gehen werden. Dean und Sam sehen das Band und sie sagen, es sei gut. Als die beiden den Ghostfacers sagen, dass es nicht gut sei, die Wahrheit zu veröffentlichen, glauben sie, dass sie nur eifersüchtig seien, was die Winchesters bejahen. Sie gehen und die Ghostfacers sehen, dass die Winchesters ihre Tasche vergessen haben. Darin finden sie einen Magneten, der all ihre Bänder löscht und Probleme mit ihren Computer hervorruft. Drinnen schreien die Ghostfacers, draußen fahren die Winchesters im Impala zur nächsten Mission. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Ed Zeddmore *Harry Spengler *Alan J. Corbett *Maggie Zeddmore *Freeman Daggett Vorkommende Wesen *Todesomen *Geister Musik *'Ghostfacers Theme' von Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund *'We're An American Band' von Grand Funk Railroad *'Hocus Pocus' von Focus *'It’s My Party' von Leslie Gore Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Ghostfacers (Ghostfacers) *'Spanisch:' ¡Encaradores de fantasmas! (Der sprunghafte Geister) *'Französisch:' Les Ghostfacers (Die Ghostfacers) *'Italienisch:' Ghostfacers (Ghostfacers) *'Portugiesisch:' O fantasma bissexto (Der sprunghafte Geist) *'Polnisch:' Pogromcy duchów (Ghostfacers) *'Tschechisch:' Mortonův dům (Morton House) *'Ungarisch:' Szellemharcosok (Geister-Krieger) *'Finnisch:' Ghostfacers (Ghostfacers) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03